1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an amplitude shift keying (ASK) demodulation circuit based on a self sample as a basis application in an organism implantation microsystem and particularly to a low-cost and high-performance demodulation circuit, which may lower the complexity of a voltage regulator.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, at least a passive resistor or a capacitor is required in a demodulation circuit that is designed in an approach of non-coherent detection.
However, when the demodulation circuit is used in an implant chip, due to the limit of a medical carrier band, the capacitance becomes quite large and it is hard to reduce the area and cost of a whole chip in design and manufacturing.
Further, it is difficult for most demodulation circuits to lower a level determined between two sets of amplitude modulation to a degree so that the complexity of design of a voltage regulator of which a receiving end extracts stable direct current (DC) is difficultly reduced.
In consideration of improvability of the defects described above, this inventor especially concentrates on studies and operate in coordination with academic theories in addition to the experience in this field for many years, finally providing this invention for a design reasonable and effective improvement of the defects mentioned above.